


Train Ride

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, gangrape, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Kuron's on his way home, but he's on the wrong train.





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another filthy smut fic from me. It's mob x kuron

Kuron is stuck in a crowded train. It's the last stop and he's made it somehow. He thanks the gods for making it, otherwise he'll have to take a taxi. But for some reason, this train in particular is crowded than usual and tightly packed for it being late at night and it's the last train making its rounds. 

The next stop has more men filling up on board. He's pushed towards the middle of the crowd against men breathing heavily against him. He ignores it as he knows that it's just very tightly packed. It'll be awhile till his stop and it happens to be the very last one. But oddly enough, no one hasn't been getting off and it's oddly tight. 

Then it happens. Kuron almost squeaks as he feels someone groping his ass. He couldn't turn to see who it is as he's sandwiched between men all around him. But this guy seems to feel too much of Kuron's ass. He starts to squirm, yet he tries to hold still. He feels a hot breath on his neck, telling him how body feels good, especially his ass. He doesn't want anyone to notice him feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't believe this is happening right now. He couldn't move either as he has both hands on the handrail hanging from the ceiling. He just tells himself he has to endure this until he reaches his last stop. Thankfully, no one seems to notice. 

Kuron gasps as he feels a hand, a different hand, rubbing the front of his crotch. He couldn't believe this is happening, but it is. He almost let's our a moan as this hand rubs strokes roughly against his crotch, along bis cock. Kuron couldn't believe he's suddenly getting hard. It's unbearable as the hand continues to stroke him while the hand behind him suddenly pokes into his hole. Kuron couldn't see or tell who are the ones touching him. His body starts to tremble as both hands touch and stroke his ass and cock. His cock feels painfully strain against his tight pants. Kuron desperately wants release and he wants to get off the train. 

If the hands on his crotch and behind isn't enough, he nearly lets out his voice as he feels his chest being groped. This couldn't get any worse than it should. He trembles as those hands touch and grope his chest relentlessly. He starts to feel very sensitive and he can feel his nipples getting hard. The hands seem to like how stiff his nubs get and they start to pinch and fondle with them. Kuron couldn't stop these hands and he hates that he starts to feel good. He barely can hold his body still. 

He suddenly feels his belt buckle being undone and his pants being unbuttoned. His cock is released and he nearly let's out a moan as he felt hands stroking his length. He can tell he's already wet. He nearly squeaks as the hand behind his ass touches his ass more since his pants are loose and the hand has access. His hole clenches onto the finger that's stroking inside him. He nearly gasps as he feels it curling inside him. It's getting too much now and his legs tremble. 

"Looks like someone's liking this a little too much."

Someone whispers in his ear and licks his earlobe. He jerks as he feels something being pushed inside his hole and it's being forced in. He can barely register what it is as he starts to feel it vibrate inside him, violating his walls. It's so much for his body to handle and the hands on his cock stroke him faster and faster. He couldn't believe this is happening right now on his way home on a very crowded train. He wants to come so badly. There's someone standing very close behind him, breathing heavily against his neck. Kuron instantly covers his mouth as he lets out a whine as he feels the toy vibrating inside him, increasing in speed. 

"Looks like you're close."

Kuron wishes the guy could stop, but his body feels hot and so good. It's getting worse. He's close as those hands keep stroking his length as the toy vibrates inside his hole until he finally comes. He feels exhausted. Kuron doesn't notice that he's leaning against the guy behind him as well as the stares from the men around him. This shouldn't be happening. 

"Do you realize what kind of train you're on? Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

Kuron can feel the dread filled him as he shivers from the man licking his neck. More hands touch his body and they strip him out of his clothes. He's naked and on his hands and knees before them. The men stare in anticipation at Kuron's naked desperate body. Kuron can see them all taking their cocks out of their pants and stroking themselves. A few of them have started to take photos of the sight that's happening. 

One of them walks up to Kuron, tugging his hair harshly. Once Kuron has his mouth open, the man shoves his cock into Kuron's mouth. The sudden taste and smell hits Kuron's nose. It's so much and the man begins to thrust into his mouth as he grips Kuron's hair tight. Kuron could barely hold out as he holds onto the man's hips before him thrusting against his throat. He moans as he feels someone slaps his ass and he can feel them hold his hips as they finger his hole. 

They laugh mockingly as they watch Kuron's hole clenching onto those man's fingers thrusting inside him. Kuron is suddenly being tugged to the side as the man takes his cock out of Kuron's mouth and comes all over his hair and face. Before he can react, another man takes his place and insert themselves into Kuron's mouth. His cock immediately thrusts against his throat and Kuron feels like he'll choke. Someone takes one of his hands and directs it to stroke their throbbing hard cock. 

"Turn him over. His ass should be ready."

His body shivers as those fingers are taken out of his clenching hole. Kuron couldn't register what happens next as they reposition him to lay on his back. The man already spilling his seed into Kuron's throat, making him cough. They pin his arms behind his back, tying them up harshly. Kuron tries to resist, but he couldn't as they have already exhausted him. 

"L-let me go…" Kuron moans out as he feels his nipples being pinched and tugged. 

"Not until you satisfy each and everyone one of us…" 

Kuron groans someone tugs his cock and strokes him. He couldn't do anything as they suck his cock, making him shiver. That mouth is tight around his length and he can feel their tongue stroking him as well. Kuron can barely contain himself and he feels fingers stretching his hole. His body is attacked as he watches relentlessly as he sees his chest licked and bitten. He feels their tongues lapping over his nubs and feels how hard and stiff they have gotten. Kuron moans as another man mouths his hole. 

"S-stop it's so much…!"

They spread his thighs wider. He shivers as they lick and bite his inner thighs and legs. He trembles as someone decides to lick his feet. Kuron moans as one of them kisses him harshly. Kuron couldn't help that his body feels hot and good. He feels shame from how his body is reacting to all their relentless touching and how hard his cock is. Kuron's head is dizzy as he's running out of air from the kissing. The man soon releases the kiss and Kuron gasps for air. It doesn't last as someone else brings their cock out, the tip hitting his lips and smearing precome onto them. He nervously licks at it and they tug his hair forward to have him suck another man's dick. 

He feels mouths leave his body, but soon enough, their hands come back to touch him. His body is for their pleasure as he watches helplessly as one of them has Kuron ride his dick. This cock is big and thick in length, filling him and it begins to thrust inside him. They move his hips and have him ride it. Another man is impatient as they shove his cock into Kuron's face, smearing precome onto his cheek. He moans as they force another cock into his mouth. The stretch is too much as they try to force in another. He just carefully sucks either as he couldn't take in both. 

"So filthy…"

They come on his face, making him flinch. He doesn't have the time to react as they shove in another. Kuron's jaw aches. But he groans as they move his hips as he rides the dick inside his hole. They grab his dick and stroke him until he's hard again. So much men and cocks, it makes Kuron dizzy. 

"Look at him now, enjoying himself."

It shouldn't be true. He wants to deny their words. He has a cock in his mouth, barely holding out as one of them relentlessly strokes him. He moans as someone thrusts inside his hole. He's sure that he's stretched out by now. But to his dismay, someone brings another cock at his hole. He whimpers at the intrusion. His hole can't take another as he's already having someone abusing his hole. 

"He can take another."

The second cock enters slow at first, making Kuron's eyes roll back. It's such a big stretch as he feels it intruding his inner walls. He feels so full. He moans as they continue to thrust inside him, the stretch burns his walls as well as hitting his sweet spot. They laugh as they do as they please with him. He couldn't do anything as his body is abused over and over. 

Another man spills his seed down Kuron's throat. He couldn't swallow it all as it spills the side of his mouth. One of the cocks in his hole cums along with the second, making him feel uncomfortably full. Kuron unfortunately cums. 

"Are you back with us…"

Kuron doesn't register it at first as he feels exhausted and messy. His vision changes. He should be on this filthy train, but the scenery changes to that of dark purple lights and a sigil above the door that haunts him. He's being looked at by maybe seven or eight familiar masked soldiers. He feels his stomach turn as he notices his naked body bound to the wall behind up, each of his limbs bound by the energy cuffs. Kuron should have figured as much. He's still on this god forsaken battle cruiser. What's worse is that he has a mouth gag, forcing his mouth to be open at all times. 

"Welcome back, Kuron. How did you like your little…run on earth?"

Kuron whimpers out. It's their sick game of theirs and it will never end. One of them places the head piece back on to his face, covering his eyes as he's looking through a type of video sequence. He can feel them touch his body over and over, probing him as they place several devices on his sensitive areas. He moans as something intrudes hid hole and it's big as it's shoved in. They stroke his length as well until he's hard, making him moan. Before he can orgasm, they place a ring around his cock. He wants to come. They can't have him like this. 

He hears a laugh as well as several others. "Let's start the next sequence, shall we?"


End file.
